Head in the clouds a Marvel FANFIC
by sibulzworld23
Summary: just a story kinda romantic idk includes pepperony spider man and more
1. Chapter 1

MY STORY

I woke up covered in sweat I knew it was him he's alive and I'm sure of i.I can't let him get to me . My name is Sibulele but most people call me sibul .I'm starting school today I'm 15,017 years old but we tell humans that I am 17 because I have the mind of a 17 year old but I do age I age until I die then I come back .COOL RIGHT! Well sometimes it isn't sometimes you wanna just curl up and die. I KNOW "MOOd".I need to get ready to head to school with Tony Stark. LUCCKY .No I have to pretend he's my father I hate the idea of that but it's for my safety .No one can find out about my real home the fact that I am a princess and my powers . I pull the best outfit I can find and I rush out of my room grabbing my bag . If you didn't know I'm currently living in the stark building . I ran to kitchen struggling to tie my shoes. Suddenly I hear a loud chuckle, slighty agitated I respond "seriously ?".

Tony's voice starts to sound like a stressed out mouse I don't know how they sound but this probably it "Dammit we're late chop chop !". I reluctantly ran to the car Happy stood outside impatiently tapping his foot . "You know it helps to be on time!". We zoomed through traffic when we got there it seemed familiar (one of my powers are making choices for humans controlling their mind helping get through things just my luck I got the avengers and a few of the people around them and I got the guardians of the galaxy and all I can say is IT'S BEEN A ROLLER COASTER I FEEL PAIN WHEN THEY DO I FEEL THEIR EMOTINS IF I CHOOSE TO I SEE WHAT THEY SEE) me and Tony walked in people immediately started to whisper amongst themselves I know how it feels to be judged how it feels to have every eye on you but this was different. A deafening ring saved me .We approached a classroom and Stark looked at me and whispered into my ear "You can do it!" ( I have also met the avengers and the guardians of the galaxy) .The teacher signalled me to enter the room .this was it I'm doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I felt a bead of sweat go down my neck I scanned the room until one face caught my attention . I stormed out the classroom not knowing how to feel. I wanted a new beginning a fresh start . I stared at Mr Stark I was angry "Uuum what the hell is he doing there I want a new beginning !"I shouted. It was clear he was quite confused so I told him to enter and call the person who looks familiar. He walked in I followed him quite shy now "Oh shet " he said under his breath . He started to leave the room and a planted a kiss on my cheek and said bye daughter with a grin on his face .The teacher began to talk again "So as I told you all we have new student " she gestured to me "Tell us about yourself ". I took a deep breath I needed to do this didn't I had to make myself proud.

"Hello my name is sibul I am Mr starks adoptive daughter I like food more than humans don't start beef with especially if I haven't eaten because then someone is ending up in hospital hint it ain't me" I guess that works could've gone better though . The teacher looked slightly afraid "I guess the only seat is left next to peter ". I walked towards Peter as soon as I got to my seat I took my bag off and sat down i looked at him what's next because I swear I'm going to fall asleep . He answered "It's lunch now" I didn't realize how I late I was . The deafening bell went off I shot up from my seat and grabbed my bag and followed Parker through the door and was led through to the cafeteria it was a loud bright room .I nudged him gently and pointed to Liz and whispered "Dude are you ever going to tell you like her?" .

"No because I don't like her anymore " he nudged me back

"well Peter you like someone in this room I will out whom because I can mind read , SERIOUSLY DUDE WELL I'M FLATTERED BUT I D-"

"PENIS PARKER "shouts an annoying voice"OH YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND penis parker girlfriend guys".People start to laugh"How could Parker get a girlfriend".

Before I knew it I grabbed Peter and kissed him it was shocking I couldn't believe it but none of us pushed it was passionate I was kinda new to this after all it was my first time in this I broke off the kiss gasping for air.

The rest of the day was a blur all I could think of was that kiss ,after school I ran to where happy told he'd park I got in . He didn't move the car "why aren't you moving"I shouted

" we're waiting for Parker ,oh look there he is" Happy replied .Peter approached the car I smiled politely I wasn't ready to discuss what I did but I didn't want to avoid him."Hey" he whispered.

"Why we are here" I asked Happy

"Tony wants to talk to you about the incident at lunch"Happy replied calmly


	3. am i in love

Hi I wrote this when I was a lil' younger but I'm happy that someone enjoyed it thx i guess might as well carry it on. I have a sheriarty story called The sadness within.

Chapter 3

"Well well well, look what we have here Peter you can go I need to talk to Sibul."

Before Peter left he looked sympathetically me and mouthed 'sorry'. I just shrugged and looked right at Tony. After Peter had left I sat down and sighed "what do you want Tony?"

"what happened at lunch?" He said softly

"Absolutely nothing, and why would you leave me there in that hell and I've been to real hell!" I replied

Tony started to laugh "Do you have feelings for Peter Parker?" He smiled

I couldn't think my mind froze I sat there and stared into space, to be honest I'm not sure. I know who he has to end up with and it's not me, but on the other hand there is another way to do it. It's painful for the ones around me though.

" I think I'll have to come back to you on that one, goodbye Tony and DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME your daughter I'd rather admit to everyone that I'm not from this earth" I shouted back

I decided to go to eat, to my surprise Peter was there and we talked. We ended up going to my room just to hang out. We laughed and talked for hours on end, I told him about my home planet he was fascinated. It was nice to have someone to talk to. After a while I drove him back home, I know he can look after himself but I just wanted to talk him.

I couldn't stop thinking about Tony's question do I, have I fallen in love with Peter. It seems like it.


End file.
